1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a device, and methods of making or using the device, for engineering cells via controlled release of an agent into a tissue culture medium, and more particular, where the controlled release is mediated by a polyelectrolyte multilayer (PEM) overlaying the agent.
2. Background
Cell culture is the process by which cells are grown under controlled conditions, generally outside of their natural environment. A growth medium or culture medium is a liquid or gel designed to support the growth of cells. Animal cells in culture are often grown on a flat surface to which they attach, and the medium is usually provided in a liquid form, which covers the cells and may contain essential amino acids, salts, minerals, and carbohydrates. Components of growth media used for cell culture are derived from whole organisms, and cells grown in culture often cannot grow without the addition of, for instance, hormones or growth factors which usually occur in vivo. Manual addition of complex growth factor mixtures, concentrations and timing may contribute to batch-to-batch inconsistencies in cultured cell lots, loss of phenotype, and add cost to cell expansion, scale up and manufacturing. Reduction in sources of variation and inconsistency in cell culture would improve yield and efficacy of the resulting manufactured cells. Control over timing of release will allow tailoring of the cell culture surface to the desired application.
There is still a need for devices and methods that would enable release of additives into cell culture at a controlled, consistent rate.